The Gods
The Four Gods of Creation The Four Gods of Creation built the earth from nothing to create the First World. Orghast A god of Fire, War, and Survival, Orghast is the progenitor of the Org, imbuing them with a fire for adventure in their souls. Alfair A god of Water, Growth, and Healing, Alfair brought the Alf into being, who cultivated the land of the First World. Grofus A god of the Earth, Death, and Making, Grofus made the first dwarves from rock and iron, and set them to build the great cities and temples of the First World. Thuros A god of the Air, Words, and Magic, Thuros was the mind behind the making of the First World and wove it throughout with magic (though much of this magic was lost during the reign of the Dead World). Thuros made many people, the Jotun merely being his first. The Jotun carried out the will of Thuros overseeing the creation of the First world, but Thuros's hand can also be seen in the making of Humanity and other races. The Successors As the Four Gods of Creation withdrew to hold the world aloft atop the four Pillars of Creation, their progeny carried on the work of their fore-bearers to create the Second World Urmaz: Hunter of All Beasts (Dead) Urmaz was of the primal Org, and inventor of the Hunt. She was a goddess of survival, feasting, and struggle. Urmaz was killed during the War of Gods. Ragon: The First Rider (Dead) Ragon was an attendant of Urmaz, and her lover in some stories, and is credited with the invention of riding. He was a god of horses, grass, and love. Ragon was killed during the War of Gods. Hron: the Beast Master Hron was an attendant of Urmaz, and keeper of her hounds. He is said to have tamed the first wolves and trained them to hunt alongside Urmaz and her company. He is a god of hounds, animal husbandry, and duty. Notha: The Mistress of War Notha was a primal Org who is said to have carried no less than 300 mortal wounds upon her body. She is a goddess of war, victory, and alchemy. Haz: The Blade in the Night Haz was Notha's personal assassin. She is said to have committed the first murder (outside of war and battle). She is a goddess of stealth, shadows, and revenge. Groz: The Masterful Tactician (Dead) Groz was Notha's councilor and adviser. He is said to have memorized the entire landscape of the Second World and could not be caught in an ambush. He was a god of map-making, tactics, and lost causes. Groz was killed during the War of Gods Valura: The Gardener of Eternity Valura was a primal Alf who is said to have cultivated the Great Trees of the Second World. She is a goddess of trees, agriculture, and alchemy. Liloth: The Defiler (Dead) Liloth was Valura's handmaiden, tasked with removing the dead plants from Valura's great garden, turning them into fertilizer. Liloth was a goddess of death, decay, and toxins. Liloth was killed during the War of Gods. Ygg: The Green Warden (Dead) Ygg was the guardian of Valura's gardens. He is said to have lived among the Alf, traveling between their settlements in the Second World. Ygg was killed during the War of Gods. Laedor: The Blind Watcher (Dead) Laedor was a primal Alf who was blinded by a sacred flower, and as a result could see to the ends of the earth in their mind's eye. They were tasked with keeping watch over each and every Alf. They were a god of the senses, sentries, and parents. Laedor was killed during the War of Gods. Aurath: The Keeper of Secrets Aurath was charged by Laedor with recording all the secrets Laedor had seen, so that Laedor would not be burdened by them. Aurath is a god of secrets, responsibility, and mental stability. Lath: The True Seer (Dead) Lath was born by Laedor and could see the future in her dreams. She was a goddess of the prophecy, mystics, and fate. Lath was killed during the War of Gods. Dormondus: Lord of the Dead (Dead) Dormondus was a primal Grof who ruled the Underworld. His betrayal of the gods and conquest of the world of the living brought about the Dead World. Dormondus was killed during the War of Gods. Mogun: The Face Stealer A servant of Dormondus who could appear as any creature who had passed through the gates of the Underworld. Mogun worked for both the living and the dead during the War of Gods. His motives remain a mystery to this day. He is a god of disguises, betrayal, and actors Ugol: The Boatman of the Dead (Dead) Ugol was the rower of the barge that carried the dead from the first landing beyond the Gates of the Underworld, down into the Underworld proper. He is credited with the invention of Sailing. He was a god of seafarers, judgement, and the lost. Ugol was killed during the War of Gods. Rorgess: The Worker of Metals Rorgess was a primal Grof who invented the forge. He is a god of crafting, metallurgy, and mining. Durasa: The Grand Architect (Dead) Durasa was Rorgess's wife, and the designer of many great wonders, including the Gates of the Underworld. She was a goddess of planning, hard work, and child birth. Durasa was killed during the War of Gods. Bal: The Weapon Smith (Dead) Bal was the son of Rorgess and Durasa, and the first to forge metal into a weapon. He was a god of war, magical items, and teamwork. Bal was killed during the War of Gods. Veradur: The Matriarch Varadur was a primal Jotun, who inherited the crown as ruler of all Creation. She is a goddess of nobility, diplomacy, and motherhood. Jlokis: The Defender of Heaven (Dead) Jlokis was Veradur's bodyguard, who swore the first oath of the Second World, vowing to give his life to protect her. He did. He was a god of honor, swordplay, and oaths. Jlokis was killed during the War of Gods. Olag: The Singer of All Songs Olag was the jester of Veradur's divine court, and is credited with the invention of music. He is a god of music, humor, and love. Morros: The Great Wizard (Dead) Morros was a primal Jotun who is credited with the invention of wizardry, and the bending of magic to mortal will. It is said he was disliked by the other gods for giving this power to mortals. He was a god of magic, generosity, and rebellion. Morros was killed during the War of Gods. Secres: The Arcane Scribe (Dead) Secres was the apprentice of Morros credited with inventing the written word and was committed to chronicling every magical item, word, or event throughout the world. She was a goddess of language, writing, and loyalty. Secres was killed during the War of Gods. Crag: The Weaver of Lies (Dead) Crag was another apprentice of Morros credited with the invention of lying. He betrayed his master, killed Secres, and eventually Morros. Crag was a god of lies, betrayal, and illness. The War of Gods The War of Gods began when Dormondus threw open the Gates of the Underwold and unleashed an army of the dead upon the world. Many gods joined Dormondus, and the ensuing war claimed the lives of many of the gods, before Dormondus was finally killed by a fellowship of mortal champions. The Gods Withdraw In the aftermath of the Dead World, the Successors' numbers were greatly diminished, and not all of their enemies had been caught and killed. It is said, the Successors withdrew from the New World, taking much of their power with them.